


Hunters and Family

by manicmea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Family, Gen, Photoshop, Visions, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is always looking out and caring for Sam in one way or another, plus sam has a vision too.<br/>Start of many wallpapers as I've just discovered I LOVE the series and fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters and Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to this fandom backwards as I loved fanvids, walls, manips and stories before I actually sat down and watched then fell in love with the series. :)

Posting in original order made and the last one is my desktop background.

Look out for future posts from me as I may use other cast members too. More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
